Problems
by Cartoonqueen12
Summary: They all have Problems. Most hate eachother for what the have done to eachother. But they still dont Know eachother. But they will. When certain things pull them together closer than they have ever wanted, they get to know eachother. For the good AND the bad
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Another story! If you have any fan art please send me it! Ask me for my email on my PM, if you want to send fan art!

Bc- your not paring me with brick this time right?

Me- HEY! I DELETED THAT STORY BITCH!

Brick- I liked it. Bc's Hot...

Me- No. Bc will be with butch.

Butch- YASSSSS

Boomer-...awww...

Bc- Why are you aweing? Youll be with Bubbles!

Boomer- OH! I forgot! Yeah!

Me- and Brick youll be with...Blossom.

Brick- OH FUCK NO!

Blossom- WHAT?!

Bubbles- STOP SCREAMING!

Boomer- BUT BUBBLES YOUR SCREAMING!

ME- SHUT UP!

All- ok...

Me- This story has twists and turns, to it. If you see a certain freindship, please know that its not neccisarily a ship. The ships you see on the title page are the correct ships.

Buttercup- 17 ( 10 months)

Butch- 17 ( ( 11 months )

Blossom- 18 ( Just turned)

Brick- 18 ( about 2 months)

Bubbles- 16 ( 12 months )

Boomer- 17 ( 1 month)

When you have Problems, they dont just simply go away.

Some pray to God.

Some hope and hope with all their might...

But this group Just made their problems worse. In fact they couldnt seem to make any problems go away.

 _Beep beep beep..._

Buttercup crushed her alarm clock with her bare fist.

" Fuck... its morning."

Her head pounded. She probually got drunk again. At least she was in her home instead of at some random parking lot. She got up and threw on a t-shirt and some leggings, with black shoes.

She met up with Brick, her only friend, at the end of the street.

" Hey Bc!"

Buttercup scofed.

" Not so loud Brick. My head hurts."

Brick looked at her.

" I worry about you Bc!, Im afraid your gonna end up dead!"

Buttercup glared

" Dont worry! Your not my dad, or my boyfreind, So just let me do whatever."

Brick smirked.

"Id like to be your boyfriend."

"Too bad, not gonna happen."

"a guy can dream cant he?"

Bc couldnt help but crack a grin. Brick was amazingly sexy. in fact he was _Very_ Attractive, but he wasnt her type. Dont get it wrong, Bc loved Brick, but only as a Best freind.

Anyway, Brick knew he couldnt judge. Drinking wasnt a big problem for Bc, Stealing was though. She had money only because she stole from people, and broke into houses. Brick has Problems too. For one he was addicted to drugs. He almost got busted for it, but he was able to pawn it of on someone else, and _They_ got busted for it. In fact that person _knew_ it was brick and has hated him for it, since it hapened. Brick never liked her, so he didnt mind doing what he did.

Once they arrived at school, they saw that they were late. There were only a coulple people in the hall. Including Butch Jojo. Buttercup automatclly blushed. Brick took notice and smirked.

" Someones Drooling over hunky."

" Well, duh!"

Brick Snorted.

" Whatever... Hey i have to get to class or ill get detention, and i dont really feel like it today. Ill see you in third hour."

Bc nodded. She had a couple more absences left before she had detention.

She sat next to her locker scrolling threw her phone when a text popped up.

 _Brick- I know youll kill me if i dont show you this, so im gonna show you this poll chase put up. dont be sad, though. hes totally stupid, and your gourgeous!_

 _bc- What?_

 _Brick- poll/uglycontest/Bc/Winner_

Buttercup opened the link. It said-

 _Whos the uglyiest in our class? Robin or Bc. The winner of the poll by 35% in Buttercup Utonium!_

Buttercup closed her phone, Immedietly her eyes filled with tears.

 _Bc- Thanks brick._

 _Brick- Are you ok?_

 _Bc- No. Ill handel it though._

 _Brick- No! Dont! I will handel it! I dont want you to get hit again by him._

 _Bc...Fine._

 _Bc- Brick?_

 _Brick- What?_

 _Bc- Thank you._

 _Brick- Welcome._

Buttercup put her head down, now she had a headache, _and,_ she wanted to cry.

" Hey " a voice said. She knew that voice.

 _Chase._

She lifted up her head

" What?!" She said vigerously.

Chase smirked.

" Oh! Is Butterbitch, finally crying?"

" Shut up Chase!, go to hell!" She said, Standing up. Brick said not to fight him, but she _had_ to defend herself if it came down to it.

" Whatever Buttercup. No one likes you so no one will care if you've got a coulple of scratches... _or_ a black eye" He said, as he clenched his fist.

Buttercup closed her eyes for a blow that never came.

She opened her eyes.

" W-what?"

In front of her was, _him,_ Butch.

He was about 5 inches taller than her _and_ chase.

" Dont. Hit. A. Girl." He said in a low, mean voice.

Chase looked up. Butch had caught his fist eaisily.

Chase looked scared, as Butch let go of his fist.

" unclench it." He demanded.

Chase did as butch said.

" Now Appologize."

Chase looked terrifired even

" But-"

 _"NOW!"_

" S-sorry!"

Chase ran off, and Butch turned to Bc.

" Are you ok?"

Buttercup nodded

" y-yeah, im good."

Butch smiled.

" Thats good."

After a silent moment Buttercup spoke.

" Well, I better be going, to class now..."

" Wait! Not so fast!"

" What?"

" You have to repay me."

" How? I dont have any money and-"

" No, not with money. Let me take you on a date."

Thats all for this chapter! see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Again, if anyone wants to do fanart please feel free to! I love it!

Bc- Yea! But you should do fanart of me!

Me- Well duh! Your the main character!"

Enjoy!

Buttercup could not beleive what she was doing. She was going on a date. With Butch!

She was nervous. What would she wear? Brick wouldnt be much help, and she didnt have anyother friends.

What did you wear to a _Dinner and Movie_ Date? It had to be casual, but not t-shirt and jeans casual, But she also couldnt wear a fancy dress. ( not that she had any)

After a Long time of thinking she texted brick.

 _Bc-What would you want a girl to wear on a dinner/movie date?_

 _Brick- I dont know...Maybe something warm looking, something not to fancy._

 _Bc- Dude! Thats it! Thanks!_

 _Brick- No Problem!_

Buttercup opened her closet.

Inside were various Band T-shirts, skinny jeans, leggings, Shoes, Combat boots, Ect.

Buttercup pulled out a stripped gray long sleave shirt, and a Soft Green scarf. She put on black Skinny jeans, and wore black converse with green laces.

She felt pretty. With a dab of eyeliner, and a spray of perfume, she waited outside for about 20 minutes Butch pulled up, in his green, broken down truck.

" Hey." he greeted when she got in.

Buttercup blushed. He wore a black T-shirt with a Green tie. and Black jeans, and green converse.

" Hi "

He looked her up and down.

" You look nice."

" uh..Thanks."

They drove in silence for 10 minutes too the resturant.

Butch, kept cringing during the ride. It was then that she finally noticed his hand cast.

"What happened?!"

" Oh, this, its nothing, really."

" Why isnt their a real cast on it?"

" I dont need it."

" Butch?"

" Well maybe I do... But, my family dosn't have much money for that stuff, so we just bought some gauze, and wrapped it up."

Buttercup didnt press further.

" Oh...Ok. Next time if you neeed any help..."

" That would be great."

She had a feeling he wasnt telling the truth, but she didnt say so

Buttercup smiled. She pictured Butch to be all tough guy, but he seemed to be a real sweet heart.

Finally the arrived, to the resurant. Bc looked at Butchs Broken down truck, and then the fancy resturnat and knew something wasnt right.

" Um...Butch?"

" Dont worry Buttercup. I have money."

 _But from where?_ She wanted to say. She couldnt.

Buttercup knew that she was a theif. She wanted to know if Butch had the same problem.

Theft.

Again, buttercup decided she wouldnt pry.

" Ok. Lets go!"

They sat down, and actually had a nice conversation.

Untill _It_ Happened.

A Ruggy looking guy, who looked as if he didnt even belong in the resturant walked by.

" Excuse me, Miss." He asked

Buttercup and Butch looked up.

" Yea?"

He grabbed Buttercups wallet and ran away, bursting out the door.

Butch stood up, But buttercup remained seated.

" Buttercup? He just took your wallet! Lets go!"

Buttercup shrugged

" He took my wallet for a reason. Its fine."

" Your just gonna let him go?"

" Ive Been there. In fact im still there butch. Maybe he had a debt or something, to pay, or needed to give food to his family. I understand. Did you see how bad he looked before. When i or you do it im sure its the same."

Butch lifted and eyebrow.

 _Oh shit._

Buttercup hadnt meant to say that.

" I mean...uh.."

Butch smirked

" Yea, i guess your right. But _i_ dont fell bad."

Thats it, for now!


End file.
